


Shattered Bloodlines

by SkaterDragon9128



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Strong Language, Vampires, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkaterDragon9128/pseuds/SkaterDragon9128
Summary: Vampires; a well known, accepted part of society. Stereotypes prevail, some true and some false, but sexual relationships between the two aren’t just illegal, but a very bad idea. Any child that could possibly be conceived will not live past birth, a suffering abomination. This had been proven over and over again, via children conceived through loving relationships and even rape.Will Warner has had a lot of experience with vampires; having grown up in New York, the single most inclusive city in the USA, the the twenty one year old had]s accepted life with vampires. But they never quite expected their lives to intertwine like this. When Will’s one night stand goes horribly wrong, he’s left forever changed. Now a vampire, he has to fight the Hunger; the insatiable urge to kill, to drink human blood. If that wasn’t enough, Jaymie, the vampire that forcibly turned him, can’t seemingly understand why Will is angry at him. Between navigating this dangerous new world, and dodging Jaymie, Will had his work cut out for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO... I've had this in my head for a while. I wanted to do an original work, and make it dark and bloody but also vindicating.

_The moon is my sun,_

_The night is my day._

_Blood is my life, and you are my prey._

_Vampire Mantra_

 

   That fateful friday night started with the the Warners deciding to go out and have some fun, and it ended with Will at a complete stranger’s house; all he had was his name, Jaymie. The sex was mind blowing, but right at the end he grabbed Will by the throat and sunk two razor sharp fangs into his neck. Blood gushed from his neck, soaking the sheets and spraying on the windows. Will struggled to get Jaymie off of him, to stop killing him, to somehow save his own life, but the vampire held fast. The world started to fade away and everything go fuzzy. 

   He didn’t expect to wake up the next morning, still laying in his own blood. He reached up to inspect his neck and found two jagged and still open wounds, the flesh torn, but not bleeding. Come to think of it, he didn’t feel a pulse anywhere in him. He nearly vomited in horror when he realized what had happened to him. He shot up and dressed, intent of getting out of that apartment as fast as he could. But, in the living room, he ran smack into Jaymie. 

   “Morning handsome. I’m glad to see you’re alive. I wasn’t sure you were gonna live for a couple days.” He offered Will a cup of coffee, but it flew out of his hands and shattered on the floor when Will punched him in the nose. 

   “How could you do this to me? Why did you do this to me?!” His broken nose instantly healed and the man stood, a look of shock on his face. 

   “You should be thanking me!” He planted both of his hands in Will’s chest and shoved him. “I was originally planning on killing you!”

   “I would rather be dead!” Will tried to blow out of the apartment, but the man grabbed his arm and, with strength Will didn’t know he had, dragged him back to the bedroom. He threw him on the bloody mattress and pinned him down. 

   “I did you a fucking favor by letting you live! You owe me everything!” Jaymie ripped Will’s jeans and boxers off and forced his way into the younger man. Will tried to scream, but Jaymie clapped a hand over his mouth. After what felt like hours, Jaymie finally relented. After he fell asleep, Will finally was able to leave. His clothes were destroyed, so he stole some of Jaymie’s.

    Hours after the rape, Will sat, numb, in the shower at his own apartment. The hot water had long since run out, but he hardly noticed; he hardly even felt the water. He stood and shut off the water. He put on some pajama pants, but wasn’t tired. He didn’t wanna go out either. He didn’t know what he wanted. Now that he thought about it, he was kind of hungry, but none of the food he owned was appetizing. Out of nowhere, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Four floors above him, a lonely bachelor cut his neck shaving. A powerful, metallic smell overwhelmed him. As if some sort of spell, Will burst out of his apartment, nearly teleporting four floors to the poor sod’s door. Will’s pupils dilated and he silently entered the apartment. He could smell the blood dripping onto the bathroom sink. Four of his teeth fell out and fangs instantly grew in their place. He waited in the shadows of the living room until the owner of the apartment came out of the bathroom. 

   “Who the fuck-” Will leapt on the innocent man, digging his fangs into his neck and drinking deeply, ignoring the man’s screams. His blood was sweet, like perfectly sugared coffee. It was only when the man stopped thrashing did Will regain any sense of self. 

   “What the hell… What the fuck… Oh no-no-no-no- what have I done-?” The man’s blood covered the living room and Will’s mouth. It soaked his shirt; it was like he bathed in it. Somehow he found himself back in his apartment, back in the shower, the blood spiraling down the drain. He moved without thought, like a robot. Will noticed he was no longer hungry, now that he had murdered an innocent man and drank his blood. But, as he lay in bed, he realized that, while he had just committed murder, his blood didn’t taste bad. He kinda liked it actually… He bit his lip. 

    “Maybe I could become a vigilante… Like Batman. Nah, Red Hood. Yeah, Red Hood.”

 


	2. Vilify

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, updates will probably be on a weird schedule, and will come slowly and length will vary depending on events in the chapter. I would rather put out something on quality that I'm proud of instead of cranking out chapter after chapter and it not being very good.

   The next morning Will woke at dawn, starving for blood. He knew the cops would be crawling around, investigating the man he killed last night. He was able to slip out of his apartment unnoticed, and his hunger led him to Queens, to Jaymie’s apartment building. His skin crawled, but anger burned in his stomach. He hesitated, his hand shaking on the call button. It was still all so fresh… the bite, the rape, everything. He was about to turn away, when the door unlocked.

   “I knew you’d come back, handsome.” Jaymie’s voice cracked through the intercom. Will ran his tongue over his fangs; He was so hungry, and no one deserved to die more than Jaymie. He swung open the door and the entire elevator ride up he clenched and unchecked his shaking fists. His hunger was so strong… was it this strong in all vampires? 

   Jaymie met him at the elevator. 

   “Skip the pleasantries, I’m not here to make out.” Was the first thing out of Will’s mouth.  Jaymie didn’t say anything until they door of the apartment was locked behind them.

   “You’re Hungry, I can smell it on you. If you aren’t here to fuck, why are you here?”

   “Breakfast.”

   “What-?” Will turned and leapt on Jaymie, digging his fangs into his throat. By the time Jaymie got Will off of him, throwing him into the wooden coffee table, Will had the other man’s esophagus in his mouth. He spat it on the floor and snapped a sharpened leg off the table while Jaymie revived. 

   “YOU BITCH-” Jaymie, covered in blood and boiling mad, ran at Will who, emotionless, stabbed Jaymie in the heart with the table leg. Jaymie twitched, blood pouring out of his mouth, and Will drank his blood; spicy and burning, like drinking a bottle of Sriracha straight. He dug the stake deeper and his rapist turned to ash. As he watched Jaymie turn to ash in his arms, he felt an incredible rush; adrenaline pounded through his veins and he felt a sense of freedom. He wanted more... More... 

   Months passed, and with it Will fed on only criminals. Scumbag murders and rapists deserved to die. But everything changed six months after he murdered Jaymie. Will was fighting an abuser, a man who beat his daughter every day. Will bit down and got dinner for the night, but the punch in the gut came when he realized the little girl he’d come to save had died of the wounds her sad excuse of a father had given her. Nina was her name, and she was only four. `Will cried over her small, lifeless body for hours, until sirens blared outside. He knew he’d be implicated in murder if he was caught holding the matches, so he slipped out the back door and into the shadows. He cried for a long time, but after the pain came the numbing bliss of the void. He stayed in his bed for weeks, losing massive amounts of weight but not dying. A month after Nina died, he got a call from his mother in Albany; his grandmother had had massive stroke and was in a coma. He volunteered to stay with her nights, and made the three hour drive in a heartbeat. The second he saw her Will knew that she wasn’t going to make it, but didn’t have the heart to tell his mother and older brother.

   Once his family was gone for the day, he fed on his grandmother. He sobbed afterwards, but he needed to eat. Plus, she had suffered enough. She deserved to pass as peaceful as possible. Will knew his mother wouldn’t let the poor woman die; but she wouldn’t ever visit the old bird either. 

   Will and his mother had never gotten along very well, not since his father left when he was still in her uterus. That relationship had only strained when Will came out as gay. But she was still his mother and they loved each other. If she knew what he had become now, if she knew what he’d done… She wouldn’t ever call him her son again. The night his grandmother finally passed, she held him and his brother. 

   “I love you two. I love you two so much.” That was the first time she’d said that she loved them in a while. William drove back to New York that night, and fell right back into his bed, where he stayed, the ghost of a little girl he couldn’t save haunting him.


End file.
